


you were all I wanted (and what I almost didn’t get)

by Girl_With_No_Aesthetic_04



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: (but so is Marta), F/F, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda AU, Like it's canon, Meg Thrombey is a lesbian, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, and I'm confused too, but with soulmates, just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_With_No_Aesthetic_04/pseuds/Girl_With_No_Aesthetic_04
Summary: Meg Thrombey had done the shittest thing she had heard of. She turned on her soulmate. And she deserved no fucking forgiveness, she knew that. But she wanted it more than anything else in the world.
Relationships: (mentioned) Marta Cabrera & Harlan Thrombey, Marta Cabrera & Meg Thrombey, Marta Cabrera/Meg Thrombey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	you were all I wanted (and what I almost didn’t get)

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are. Back at it again with the fanfic posting.
> 
> Here's a card to on ways to help support Black Lives Matter if you want to.  
> https://blmsites.carrd.co/
> 
> Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors, this is mostly unedited.
> 
> (Also, I have no affiliation with Knives Out because I am, in fact, a minor by US law.)

Meg Thrombey didn’t remember much from her first encounter with Marta Cabrera. Her grandfather introduced them, they exchanged pleasantries, shook hands, _whatever_. What she does remember was the intense burning in her hip that almost made her drop to her knees. She winced after shaking hands with Marta, her hip feeling like it was set on fire. She had scoured Marta’s face the rest of the time she was there, looking for any sign she felt the pain. Marta however, gave no indication that she did.

That night, before Meg fell asleep she looked at her soulmark. Located on her hip in the same place she felt the burning, it didn’t hurt at all anymore. She just stared at it.

It was a detailed rendering of her grandfather’s knives display. She remembered scoffing loudly when she’d first seen it.

She knew the legends behind soulmarks. They appeared on your sixteenth birthday. They burned when you first met your soulmate. It burned if they were in danger. It burned when they were feeling strong emotions. It disappeared burning if they died. Many people didn’t have them anymore. If you had them you were considered lucky. Held to a higher standard in a way. Expected to love more fully than anyone else in society could. Unless of course, they were your soulmate, but not you weren’t theirs. Then all you got was pity.

Meg had always thought the soulmarks were fucking stupid. And then she got hers. Of course, the universe would fucking bait her like this. Give her maybe even the tiniest bit of hope for herself, then pull the rug out from underneath her.

_Shit_ , she thought.

Because Marta Cabrera was her soulmate.

But she was pretty certain she wasn’t Marta Cabrera’s.

+++

Meg Thrombey hadn’t even interacted with Marta that much before her junior year. Still, she knew the woman well enough. Knew her favorite color. Knew she cared for Harlan. Knew she wanted to be a good nurse more than anything. And then right before Meg’s junior year, the two bonded quickly. That’s how she learned Marta’s mom’s status.

She found out by mistake. They were both tipsy and giggling, just talking together when Marta accidentally commented that her mom was undocumented. When she realized what she said, her eyes grew wide, she set her wine down and started tearing up.

“Please, please don’t tell anyone. That wasn’t supposed to come out. Please don’t tell anyone.” Marta’s hands obscured her face, but Meg could hear the pain in her voice.

Meg got down from her seat and crouched in front of Marta’s.

“Hey,” She said, taking Marta’s wrists in her hands, “I won’t tell anyone about this. I promise.”

Marta tearfully nodded.

“Okay?” Meg asked her.

“Okay.” Marta breathed, staring at her, eyes wide and full of unshed tears. “Okay.”

Meg nodded and put one hand on Marta’s cheek. Marta leaned into it, one of her hands reaching up to touch Meg’s.

“But in all seriousness, we should probably cut you off from the wine now.” Meg stated and Marta laughed.

“Yeah probably.”

That night, Meg swore to herself she’d never hurt Marta Cabrera. Knowingly or otherwise.

+++

It was too bad she broke it.

+++

When her grandfather died, all Meg Thrombey had wanted was to comfort Marta Cabrera. Sure, Fran had been the one to find him, but Marta was so close to him. She knew some of her family suspected that they were sleeping together, she thought that idea was stupid.

Even when it came out that Marta was the sole inheritor of Harlan’s estate, she thought the idea was fucking stupid.

Her mother told her that was her broken heart speaking.

+++

It wasn’t.

+++

When Meg Thrombey met Marta Cabrera after telling her family about Marta’s mother’s status, she was surprised Marta didn’t hit her or curse her out.

God knows if she were in that position that’s what she would do.

God knows that’s what she was doing internally as she broke her promise.

+++

When she found out Ransom had attacked (or attempted to attack, she didn’t know the conditions for when the knife used was a retractable stage one) Marta, the first thing Meg felt was overwhelming fear, guilt, and worry. Her soulmark had burned not even minutes ago. It burned so much, Meg was worried it disappeared.

But as Marta Cabrera stepped onto the patio and stared down at the Thrombeys, the “my house, my rules, my coffee” mug in her hands, though her face may have had a different expression, Meg Thrombey felt a surge of pride for her soulmate.

And her soulmark was burning.

+++

Five months had passed since Meg Thrombey had done the shittest thing she’d heard of. She had turned on her soulmate, doing the one thing she had promised Marta she wouldn’t do. She had broken the promise she’d made to herself to never hurt Marta.

_Fuck Meg Thrombey_ was something she often thought.

She deserved no forgiveness. She knew that. But she wanted Marta’s more than anything in the world. Her family and all the money Walt, Linda, and Richard were attempting to sue Marta over be damned. If she could go back, she’d choose to never tell them and keep her promise to Marta and herself. But she couldn’t.

She didn’t know if she’d ever forgive herself.

Marta Cabrera probably wouldn’t.

+++

Except, _she had._

+++

Six months had passed since Harlan died and Ransom was arrested. Six months since Meg had done maybe the shittest thing a person could do. 

Six long months since Meg Thrombey realized she was in love with Marta Cabrera.

+++

Meg hadn’t been expecting any emails on her personal account, especially at night. Her school account was always swarming with activity, but her personal account was dead as shit. Yet, there was an email from an unfamiliar address, with no subject named. But, the email address had the name Marta in it.

Meg’s first response was to curl up and cry. Her mind tried to come up with any reason Marta may want to talk to her.

The lawsuits? Probably not. That was actually a pretty stupid thought.

Maybe she’d sent it to her on accident? That made more sense.

Maybe… maybe she wanted to talk? No, probably not.

Meg blinked back tears and clicked on the message.

A picture of the same, detailed rendering of her grandfather’s knives display that was on Meg’s hip graced the screen. It seemed to be on her ankle. The words “Can we talk?” were below it.

Meg Thrombey almost started sobbing right there. But she was laughing too. She brushed some tears away and opened her phone to find a picture of her soulmark. She uploaded it to her Drive and then attached it to a reply.

“Yeah, yeah I’d love to.” She mused aloud to herself as she typed the same thing in.

She hit sent.

A few seconds later, her soulmark began to burn.

For once in her life, Meg knew exactly what Marta was feeling. 

Because she was feeling it too.

And Meg Thrombey knew Marta Cabrera’s soulmark was burning just as hard as hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
